spongebobfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Spongebob SquarePants Revenge of the Flying Dutchman
SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman to gra wideo oparta na animowanym serialu SpongeBob SquarePants, opracowanym przez Vicarious Visions i BigSky Interactive, Inc. i opublikowanym przez THQ na konsole do gier wideo GameCube i PlayStation 2 oraz przenośnym Game Boy Advance. Była to ostatnia gra opracowana przez BigSky Interactive, Inc. Gra została wydana w Ameryce Północnej pod koniec 2002 roku, podczas gdy w Europie została wydana w 2003 roku. Wersja Game Boy Advance została również wydana na kartridż Twin Pack w pakiecie z grą SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge w 2005 roku. Fabuła ' Wersja Konsol domowych' Pewnego dnia SpongeBob budzi się i zaczyna się bawić z Gacusiem, ślimak wykopuje następnie skrzynię ze skarbami. SpongeBob otwiera skrzynię i znajduje magiczną butelkę, która po jej otworzeniu uwalnia dublony na całym Bikini Dolne i wypuszcza Latający Holendera, ten następnie mówi SpongeBobowi, że zabierze Gacusia do pracy na swoim statku przez całą wieczność. SpongeBob przechodzi do siedmiu różnych światów, aby odzyskać płytki z literami; w każdym świecie jest dziewięć, które razem tworzą jego imię, a każdy zestaw prowadzi do skarbu. Te skarby, jak wyjaśnia jedna z książek Skalmara o "Jak pokonać złe duchy", są osobistymi posiadłościami za czasów, gdy Holender był żywy, co najwyraźniej może go osłabić; zgodnie z tym co piszę w tej książce zebranie wszystkich siedmiu sprawi, że SpongeBob będzie odporny na zaklęcie hipnotyzujące Holendra, co pozwoli mu walczyć, by uratować Bikini Dolne. Aby zebrać płytki, SpongeBob musi ukończyć szeroki wachlarz wyzwań i misji dla innych postaci, takich jak dostarczanie żywności dla Pana Kraba w Bikini Dolnym, pomóc Sandy pozbyć się jej drzewa pszczół i os, Wygrywając konkurs Meduzowania, Pokonując wszystkie gry w nowym parku rozrywki Planktona nazwanym "Świat Pomyj", pomagając Sandy w sprzątaniu śmieci i pokonując Homara Larry'ego w meczu karate. Gdy SpongeBob kontynuuje swoją misję i staje się coraz bardziej odporny na moc Holendra, Holender porywa jego przyjaciół (najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolonych z ciężkiej pracy Gacusia) i terroryzuje Bikini Bottom. Kulminacją tego jest próba zamordowania SpongeBoba przez wrzucenie ciężkich skrzynek i beczek do jego domu, zmuszając go do ucieczki. SpongeBob udaje się na cmentarz, gdzie pomaga niezadowolonym piratom Holendra, którzy otrzymują sprawiedliwy udział w "łupach" (tzn. Dublonach) w zamian za użycie ich armat i zbiera siódmy i ostateczny skarb. Uznając, że teraz jest odporny na Holendra, SpongeBob wchodzi na pokład statku Holendra i ratuje swoich przyjaciół, ale musi walczyć z samym Latającym Holendrem; jego zdenerwowanie zostaje stłumione przez wszechwiedzącego narratora, który informuje go, że książka Skalmara była nieaktualna, a nowe wydanie wyjaśnia, że jest on w większości odporny na magię Holendra, ale nie całkowicie. W każdym razie SpongeBob kontynuuje walkę z Holendrem, a jego zwycięstwo jest zwienczone przez wciągnięcie Holendra z powrotem do butelki. Następnie, gdy statek Holendra zostaje podpalony, SpongeBob ucieka wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi na pływającej łodzi, aby świętować w Tłustym Krabie. ' Wersja Game Boy Advance' SpongeBob SquarePants wychodzi z Gacusiem na spacer po Meduzowych Polach. Gacuś nagle ucieka. Gdy SpongeBob znajduje Gacusia, znajduje również skrzynię. SpongeBob otwiera ją i znajduje butelkę, następnie otwiera butelkę i pojawia się Latający Holender. Po tym, jak SpongeBob pomylił Holendra za dżinem, który spełni jego życzenie, mówi SpongeBobowi, by znalazł dziesięć skarbów i jego dublony, które rozproszyły się wokół Bikini Dolnego. Spongebob robi tak, ale Holender ostatecznie uprowadza Gacusia, Patryka, Skalmara, Sandy i Pana Kraba. Po tym jak SpongeBob znajduje wszystkich swoich przyjaciół na statku Holendra, sam walczy z Holendrem. Po pokonaniu Holendra gracz otrzymuje listę życzeń do wyboru, jedną z nich jest przyznanie SpongeBobowi własnego programu telewizyjnego. Po wybraniu tego ekranu pojawia się zrzut ekranu oryginalnego logo programu. Rozgrywka Wersje konsol domowych składają się z rozgrywki platformowej 3D. Grając jako SpongeBob, gracz zyskuje kilka umiejętności podczas gry, które są potrzebne do rozwoju. Gracz może zmieniać zdolności, wchodząc do namiotów ustawionych na każdym poziomie. Na każdym poziomie gracz musi zlokalizować i zebrać płytki z literami. Po zakończeniu każdego poziomu gracz musi rozwiązać układankę, która tworzy obraz miejsca, w którym można znaleźć następny skarb. Wersja Game Boy Advance to gra z pięcioma światami: SpongeBob's Home, Jellyfish Fields, Sandy's Treedome, Krusty Krab, Doubloon Bonus World i ostateczny świat na statku Latającego Holendra. Na wszystkich poziomach SpongeBob szuka Gary'ego, dziesięciu skarbów (odblokowanych trzema kluczami) i dublonów. Po zakończeniu gry gracz może powtórzyć wszystkie poziomy, aby powrócić do tego, co przegapili. Recenzje W wersji Metacritic wersja GameCube posiada wynik 66 na 100, podczas gdy wersja Game Boy Advance ma 71 punktów, co oznacza "mieszane lub średnie recenzje". Wersja GameCube ma 72% oceny w GameRankings, natomiast wersja Game Boy Advance ma 75% na GameRankings. Pomimo pozytywnych recenzji wersji GameCube i będąc zasadniczo tą samą grą, co w wersji na PlayStation 2 (z wyjątkiem niedogodnego problemu z ładowaniem), wersja PS2 spotkała się z recenzjami mieszanymi i negatywnymi. Ma 53% ocenę w GameRankings. Anise Hollingshead z GameZone napisał pozytywną recenzję wersji GameCube; pochwaliła korzystanie z listy kontrolnej, mówiąc, że "motywuje i utrzymuje graczy na dobrej drodze". Steven Hopper z GameZone napisał ogólnie pozytywną recenzję gry Wersja Boy Advance, nazywając ją doskonałą grą dla małych dzieci, która mogłaby również zainteresować ludzi w każdym wieku, którzy byli fanami serialu telewizyjnego. Mark Ryan Sallee z IGN napisał negatywną recenzję wersji PlayStation 2, krytykując ją za powolne sterowanie, irytujące utwory muzyczne, grafikę w stylu Nintendo 64, częste i nieprzyjemne ekrany ładowania, uproszczoną rozgrywkę, nieco żmudne zadania pobierania i niepotrzebne użycie listy kontrolnej. Wersja Game Boy Advance sprzedała się w liczbie około 740 000 egzemplarzy; W sierpniu 2006 r. gra została umieszczona pod numerem 31 na liście magazynu "The Century's Top 50 Handheld Games" magazynu Edge, ułożonej według liczby sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Edge nazwał to "kolejną przeciętną grą, która sprzedawała się znakomicie z powodu gąbki na jej okładce", pisząc to, "Większość głównych punktów recenzji nie obejmuje nawet tych gier, ponieważ wiedzą, że ich opinia nie ma znaczenia, i mają rację - ta gra dokładnie wiedziała, gdzie jest jej publiczność i została im przekazana. " Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry wideo Kategoria:Gry video Kategoria:Gry na Konsole Kategoria:Gry na Konsole Przenośne